Around the World
by Torii
Summary: Ch 6! HAHAHHAHAH! I no say, only KITTIES!! Just read anywya!! AHAHHAHAHAHA!!!?!!!!!Please READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. ALIENS!

Hi everybody!! Wanna know something??? I'm gonna start a sad attempt of a humour story!! BWAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! Now, I'll need some Characters for my 2nd chapter. Now, here's a sad beginning and some sad, sad humour.  
  
Aya and her grateful followers were sitting on the couch watching Signs. The part where the kid is poisoned by the alien, Lodis started talking.  
  
Lodis: He's gonna die!!!  
  
Shantei: He's already dead, now shut-up! Aya hasn't seen this!( points to Aya, who is clinging to the couch side) See?  
  
Lodis: She's traumatized...  
  
Adraia: Naw, she's just a little bit scared, see? (Pokes Aya's side)  
  
Aya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!(Bounces onto the ceiling clinging to the lamp)  
  
Lodis: How high was that?  
  
Shantei: Ten feet  
  
Adraia: Pass the popcorn  
  
Lodis: No, my popcorn. (Clutches popcorn bowl to his chest)  
  
Shantei: He's insane...Aya please get down.  
  
Aya: (Twitching) The aliens are coming...  
  
Lodis: She's lost it...(Shakes head)  
  
Shantei: I'll bring Lavitz to life!!!  
  
Aya (Bounces down onto the couch) LAVITZ! WHERE!  
  
Adraia: Nowhere  
  
Aya: o_o...no...Lavitz...(Face falls and she runs up to her room)  
  
Shantei: You hurt her feelings! I really was gonna bring him here! And Lloyd!  
  
Lodis: My god...you really are insane! (Runs in circles and hit the stairs)  
  
Adraia: Right now, he's dumber then me...(Stares at the TV)  
  
Lodis: Pretty...little...birdies... (Stars go around his head)  
  
Shantei: (Slap her head) Oh! Hey Lodis, you own yourself 300 slaps on the head!!  
  
Lodis: (wakes up) WHAT! Dammit!  
  
Adraia: Do you hear a crackling sound?  
  
Lodis: I'm going into the kitchen...(heads to the kitchen)  
  
Shantei: Right...hey do you hear a crackling sound?  
  
Adraia: I said that!  
  
Shantei: Too bad.  
  
(Lights go out)  
  
: Inside the Kitchen:  
  
Lodis: AHHH! OUCH! WHA! OOF!(Lands into the black living room) Something's in there!(Points to kitchen)  
  
Silence.  
  
Lodis: Hello? Oh S**T!!! I'm ALONE!!!!AHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Faints from lack of air)  
  
: Upstairs in Aya's room:  
  
Aya: Sniff... why is everybody mean to me... wait, where's the light? (Stares at the black walls as a shadow passes it from the light outside the window) A-aliens!!!! EKKKKKK!!!!  
  
(Runs to the corner of the room and trembles)  
  
Voice: I've come to...eat you! BWHAHHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Aya: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!(Starts to cry)  
  
(Lights come on)  
  
Doel: Damn, I was having fun!  
  
Albert: You scared the poor child, uncle! How rude of you!  
  
Dart: Why are we here? Wait...where exactly are we?(Looks around the pale green and blue room)  
  
Aya: (Staring wide eyed) Oh...My...God...  
  
Shana: Umm, little girl? Can you tell us where we are?  
  
Haschel: La La land!!  
  
Meru: Candy land!!  
  
Kongol: Home...  
  
Aya: My...room...  
  
Doel: Some room, there's no swords, or red carpets, or-  
  
Lloyd: Why am I alive?  
  
Aya: LLOYD!  
  
Lloyd: Wut?  
  
Aya: Y-you killed LAVITZ!!!!  
  
Lloyd: Oh...another Lavitz fan...yay...  
  
Aya: EVIL!!!!(points at Lloyd)  
  
Lloyd: Sigh...(Walks to a corner)  
  
Rose: I'm alive as well hasn't anyone noticed?  
  
Dart: ROSE!  
  
Rose: So, you finally noticed  
  
Dart: sorry...  
  
Shana: Rose! (goes to hug rose, but only falls flat on the floor when rose moves)  
  
Haschel: Bwhhahaha!  
  
Shana: My pain is not funny!  
  
Doel: Of course it is...mehheheh!  
  
Albert: Can we please leave the room; it's too crowded in here.  
  
Aya: Yes...t-this way...  
  
(Door whips open to have Shantei and Adraia standing there)  
  
Shantei: My god! Aya, you did it!  
  
Aya: Did what?  
  
Adraia: Bring LOD to life!  
  
Aya: No I didn't!  
  
Shantei: Of course you did! (Pats Aya on the back)  
  
Aya: Didn't, not did  
  
Lloyd: I'm confused...why am I here if I'm dead?  
  
Rose: Yes, and what about me?  
  
Albert: Maybe you were brought back to life by SOA?  
  
Aya: GOD! Not SOA!  
  
Dart: WHAT! NO SOA! I'm DYING!!!!  
  
Adraia: Can we please go back and watch Signs...?  
  
Shantei: Sure! Come on everybody! Let's head downstairs!!  
  
Everybody: YAH!  
  
: Downstairs:  
  
Lodis: HELP!!!MHHP!  
  
Shantei: Did you hear something?  
  
Aya: No, did you guys?  
  
Everyone except Meru shakes head: Nope  
  
Meru: I heard a yell!  
  
Adraia: Wingly hearing...cool!  
  
Shantei: I wanna be a wingly!  
  
Aya: (runs downstairs)MY GOD!  
  
Shantei: WHAT!  
  
Everyone: (runs downstairs)  
  
Aya is standing in the kitchen doorway, looking at the floor with wide eyes.  
  
Adraia: What's wrong?  
  
Aya: The kitchen...is a mess...  
  
Adraia: THE KITCHEN!!! NO!!!!!!!(falls to the floor on his knees weeping)  
  
Dart: It's okay, I feel your pain. (Pats Adraia on the back)  
  
Adraia: Get away form me! You gay asshole!!!  
  
Dart: How did you know!  
  
Everybody except Dart: O_O  
  
Dart: Did I say that aloud...?  
  
Meru: Yes! You made Shana cry!  
  
Dart: Shana?  
  
Shana: Dart! You...you, BASTARD!  
  
Miranda: My Soa, she %&^%) actually (*^%$& swore!  
  
Shana: (Stomps off onto the couch)  
  
Shantei: Ookay? Aya, lets go in...you guys wait here!  
  
Everybody except Aya and Shantei: Okay!  
  
: Kitchen:  
  
Aya: Lodis? Are you in here?  
  
Freezer: MMH!  
  
Shantei: Okay, on the ount of 3...1, 2, 3!!!!(both pull the freezer open)  
  
Both: LODIS!  
  
Lodis: Uhhh...  
  
Aya: Who did this to you! In MY house!  
  
Shantei: Hurry, lets get him to his room before he dies!  
  
Aya: (Pikes up Lodis's arms)  
  
Shantie: (picks up his legs)  
  
Both girls try their hardest to darg Lodis out of the kitchen. Also, passing the lOD group and Adraia.  
  
Adraia: Oh...my...god!!!!LODIS!!!  
  
Dart: Lodis?Wha?  
  
Shana: Who is that boy?  
  
Meru: He comitted suicide!  
  
Haschel: He's dead.  
  
Kongol: He had to much pill  
  
Miranda: &(&(%(*&_)%$^%$boy^&(%%(%(drink (^%&(^&(to much!  
  
Lloyd: He looks like Lavitz when he died.  
  
Lodis: WHAT! YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE!(Bounces ontop of Lloyd and starts beating him up)  
  
Lloyd: Ah! My bueatiful body!  
  
Lodis: Yeah, take that pretty boy!  
  
Shantei: Stop LODIS! Leave Lloyd alone! (Pulls Lodis off of Lloyd)  
  
Aya: No fighting in my house!  
  
Meru: Where do you keep the sugar!  
  
Miranda: Stupid^&(&^%wingly^^$^(%$$%*suger!  
  
Meru: Yeah, what she said...hey!  
  
Miranda: Hehehe  
  
Shantei: OK! Enough! GO AND SIT ON THE COUCHES! NOW!  
  
Everyone: O_O (all go sit down)  
  
Shantei: Thank you.  
  
: Livingroom:  
  
Aya: Lodis, what did happen to you?  
  
Lodis: Chickens...(clutches the pillow to his chest and trembles)  
  
Dart: Chickens? Man, you EAT chickens!  
  
Shana: I hate you Dart.  
  
Dart: What?  
  
Shana: Nothing...  
  
Dart: Ok!(Brings out a lighter)  
  
Aya: NO! NO SMOKING!  
  
Dart: Uhhh...  
  
Doel: (Grabs lighter and smacks Dart) She said no smoking!  
  
Aya: Thanks Doel!  
  
Shantei: My god...Doel is being nice!  
  
Doel: SO! What me to chop you up like I did to those cows in the past?!?  
  
Shantei: O_O NO!  
  
Doel: (Gives Shantei his glare)  
  
Aya: Wow, he just as good as you are Shantei! (See's Shantei huddled in a corner beside Lloyd)  
  
Lodis: Chickens man...  
  
Adraia: Get ahold of yourself! Okay, I saw we find these Chcikens and have Christmas dinner early!  
  
Albert: Wonderful Idea!  
  
Lavitz: Chicken anyone?  
  
Everyone: AHHH!(Fall over anime style)  
  
Lavitz: What?  
  
Lloyd: I killed you! You should be dead!(Points at Lavitz)  
  
Aya: O_O  
  
Shantei: Uh-oh...Lavitz for once DUCK!!!  
  
Lavitz: What?  
  
Aya: Lavi!(Pounces on Lavitz and clutches to his chest)  
  
Haschel: Bwhahahah!!!!!  
  
Kongol: She like Dead guy.  
  
Meru: Oh? Who's he?  
  
Dart: L-lavitz? Your alive?  
  
Shana: Lavitz, can you be my boyfriend? Dart is GAY!  
  
Lavitz: Uh.to many questions!!!Okay, you! Girl with the blue hair, I'm Lavitz Slambert! Dart, yes I'm alive because of chickens. Shana, no, I don' wanna be your boyfriend!  
  
Aya: (Looks up at him) Uhh?(Jumps off and takes a step backwards)  
  
Shantei: MY GOD! She let him go!?!  
  
Adraia: That's a first.  
  
Lodis: Kill Chicken! (Takes out a handgun and points at Lavitz)  
  
Dart: NO! What are you doing?!?  
  
Lloyd: Yes, do it my minion! BWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Lavitz: Uh...?What is that?(Points at the gun)  
  
Lodis: MY HAND GUN CHICKEN DEMON!  
  
Meru: He's insane!!!!  
  
Shantei: O_O  
  
Doel: I LIKE EM'!  
  
Albert:: Is that thing a toy, or a high tech intrument?  
  
Lavitz: A gun? Why do you think I'm a chicken?  
  
Lodis: You have feather coming out of your hands!!!  
  
Aya: Lodis...shoot him! GET HIM NOW!  
  
Lodis: Really? Cool!(Aims and shoots)  
  
Everyone: Gasp!  
  
The bullet stops just inches away from Lavitz's face, he puts on a evil smirk and grabs hold of it. His eyes also turn blood red.  
  
Lavitz: Foolish human! My identidy may be revieled, but I still have control! BWAJHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!CLUCK CLUCK!  
  
Everyone: (Watches in horror as Lavitz falls over and a huge, and I mean HUGE chicken with anntenias appears.)  
  
Aya: Lavitz!!!!  
  
Shantei: That is one huge crazy bird...(Looks up)  
  
Dart: What the hell is that!  
  
Miranda; A &%(^%^*%^CHICKEN!!!  
  
Meru: IS UGLY!!!(Runs and hides behind Doel)  
  
Doel: My new Minoin!!!  
  
Meru: What!(Inches away from Doel)  
  
Shana: Albert save me!  
  
Albert: Why? I'm scared, you save ME!  
  
Adraia:IT LOOKS DELIOUS!!! (Raises a fork and Knife)  
  
Lodis: I WAS RIGHT!WHAHAHHAHAH!  
  
Aya: (Runs over behind the Chicken and beside Lavitz) Lavitz?  
  
Shantei: Oh no, Aya look out!!!(Runs but is frozen in place)  
  
Chicken: Mehehcluckhehehe, all of you are frozen!!BWAHHAHHAHACLUCK CLUCK WAHJAHA!!!  
  
Mysterious Voice 1: NOT FOR LONG!  
  
Mysterious Voice 2: Put the people back to normal clucky!  
  
Clucky: Bwack!No, cluck, NEVER!  
  
Mysterious Voice 3; Too bad then.(Raises a bazooka)  
  
Clucky: Bwack? CLUCK!!!AHHHHHH!!!(Dies and evaporates)  
  
Everyone: (Back to normal) Wha?  
  
Mysterious Voice 2: You all alright?  
  
Shantei: W-who are you?  
  
Mystaerious Voice 1: We're...  
  
  
  
Find out next Chapter!!!BWAJAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!Reveiw please! 


	2. A Tree?

Hi everyone! Story for the late update, I love you guys!!! You gave me nice Reviews and all. Anyway, I think I should make this damn thing a little longer, I'm actually getting to be good at humour...mehheheh. Now, read on, my alien chicken people! BWAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: A Tree?  
  
Shantei: W-who are you?  
  
Mysterious Voice 1: We're. THE CHICKENATERS!!!  
  
Lodis: YAY!^-^  
  
Aya: Fifi? Yuna? Ssp47? YOU'RE the chickenaters?  
  
Fifi: Damn right we are!  
  
Yuna: I love shooting chickens with my bazookas!  
  
Shantei: My lord...now we have dead chicken on the carpet. Aya, don't you care? (Looks to see Aya tending to a fainted Lavitz) Ok...maybe not.  
  
Fifi: HUGGY! (Runs to Lavitz)  
  
Ssp47: Hey did Lloyd and Rose come back too?  
  
Shantei: MY LLOYD! (Clings to Lloyd's shirt)  
  
Ssp47: Uh...ok, you're Lloyd.  
  
Shana: EKKKK!!!!  
  
Adraia: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Everyone besides Shana and Adraia: WHAT!  
  
Shana and Adraia: The alien is going to stab him! He's going to stab the kid!!!  
  
Lodis: For the love of god...it's a movie!  
  
Doel: Where's my sword en axe! We have to go on a Chicken hunt!  
  
Dart: Why? They (points to the chickenaters group) already killed it.  
  
Albert: But, by the looks at how they are re-loading their weapons means that we would be receiving another attack for the alien chickens, and that we have to find their base in the wilderness immediately.  
  
Aya: ALBERT! GET A LIFE!!!  
  
Albert: Such harsh words! (Faints)  
  
Dart: Albert!  
  
Shana: So it was Albert! Dart, I can't believe you!  
  
Shantei: So, Dart's gay with Albert...what about Emille?  
  
Haschel: I ate her.  
  
Aya: MY word!  
  
Meru: Aya, you've gone insane already...NOW! Where's the candy!  
  
Lodis: I left it outside.  
  
Meru and Shantei: O_O YOU left the CANDY outside!!!!(Both run to the door)  
  
THUMP! (Whole house shakes)  
  
Aya: Lavi! Wake the %&# up! (Shakes Lavitz)  
  
Fifi: You swore at him...you! (Attacks Aya)  
  
Lodis: CATFIGHT!  
  
Adraia: Dude!  
  
Kongol: My money on Fifi...  
  
Meru: Candy...  
  
Shantei: Candy...  
  
Haschel: Beer...  
  
Dart: Fifi! Fifi!  
  
Lloyd: AYA! Fifi is evil to me! She made me be a bunny!  
  
Aya: Hiss! (Jumps)  
  
Fifi: Taste the all-powerful PIXIE STICK!!!! Bwhhahaha!  
  
Lavitz: (Wakes up to see two girls fighting in front of him) what the?!?  
  
Aya and Fifi: HUGGY!  
  
Lavitz: Oh ^%*^$ NO!!!!!!!!!!!(Runs to the nearby wall)  
  
Lodis: Whoa...dude.  
  
Meru: Candy...  
  
Shantei: Hey, I'm an author too! (Snaps fingers and a bag of something appears)  
  
Meru: CANDY?  
  
Shantei: here I have another nag anyway. (Hands Meru a candy bag)  
  
Adraia: Hey! Where are Doel, Ssp47, and Yuna?  
  
Lodis: (Slips into the darkness and disappears)  
  
Shana: Where's that Lodis guy?  
  
Shantei: Hmmm...Aya I would check the garage.  
  
Aya: Why? (Thinks) OH! DAMN IT ALL! (Runs to the garage)  
  
Dart: Albert are you alright?  
  
Albert: Dart? What the hell! Get away from me!  
  
Dart: But...I thought you and me were...  
  
Albert: I was drunk you idiotic rehab!  
  
Shantei: Whoa...Albert, King of Serdio...DRUNK!  
  
Meru: Yummy, yummy! (Munches on Candy)  
  
: Garage:  
  
Doel: Pass the tinfoil.  
  
Ssp47: Here.  
  
Doel: Thank you, hmm...ahh! There!  
  
Yuna: I need the tinfoil too! (Grabs the tinfoil)  
  
Doel: My New chickenaters senses tell me we have a spy!  
  
Yuna: (Raises Bazooka) Come out Chicken Spy!  
  
While aiming a figure appears in front of the three.  
  
Lodis: Wait! Don't shoot! I just wanted to ask...can I be a Chickenater too!!!  
  
Ssp47: No way!!!  
  
Yuna: Uh-huh!!!  
  
Ssp47: No, we just invited Doel! If we invite him, he'll have ta go through the Chicken-ray!!!  
  
Doel: Just let him join! I already made tinfoil hats for everyone!  
  
Yuna: My god...Doel, your cool! Like Lloyd! And Dart!  
  
Doel: LLOYD! AND DART!!! I'm nothing like those pansies!  
  
Yuna: (Quivers in fear) my...L-lloyd...  
  
Lodis: So! Am I in it???  
  
Ssp47: FINE! Get in the Chicken-ray! (Points to the big...BIG machine)  
  
Lodis: Uh... (Looks up and jumps in)  
  
The machine turns different colour of a chicken and bright flashes of pink and purple show as well. Lodis steps out, his hair astray.  
  
Ssp47: Wow...it worked, again.  
  
Yuna: Woohoo! Here's your tinfoil hat!!! You cutie pie!!!  
  
Lodis: Thanks...CUTIE PIE!!!!! What!!!  
  
Ssp47: SHHHHHHH!! We're getting a transmission!!! (Puts on a headphone set and turns the dial)  
  
Doel: (Puts on the other headphones)  
  
Transmission: Beep Beep...BWHAK!!!! CLUCK, CLUCK.TREE!!! We need to get the BWACK tree!!!  
  
Doel: Excellent. we now know their whereabouts...  
  
Yuna: (Dances) YAY!!!^-^  
  
Aya: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY GARAGE!!!!!  
  
Everyone in the garage except Aya: AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Aya: Well??? (Looks at the machines) What the?  
  
Lodis: She needs to be Chickyfide!!!  
  
Doel: Tie her up and Chickyfy her!!  
  
Yuna: They've gone insane...oh well, CHICKYFY HER!!!  
  
Aya: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Runs away will all three of them following her)  
  
Ssp47: Uh oh...their planning an attack...they heard us. %$*%$*!!!! (Runs to the house behind the others)  
  
: House:  
  
Shana: I hate you Dart (Bats Dart over the head with a paper fan)  
  
Albert: (Scratches head)  
  
Meru: Yummy!!! (Still eating candy)  
  
Kongol: (Ahem... in the bathroom)  
  
Dart: Please Shana, I'll stop being gay... I promise. (Tries to hug Shana)  
  
Miranda: %$*^$%$#*%%$#%#)^) ^ boring!  
  
Shantei: They fight and are too loud, even for me.  
  
Fifi: (Glomping Lavitz while Aya is away) my huggy!!^-^  
  
Adraia: I wanna watch...Baywatch...  
  
Lavitz: Uhhh...where am i? Who are you? Why am I not dead...Why are you touching me and hugging me? And also calling me huggy?  
  
Fifi: Cuz you're my huggy! (Purrs like a cat)  
  
Shantei: Oh what the hell! (Glomps Lloyd)  
  
Lloyd: Zzzzz...Wha? (Looks down to see Shantei and falls back asleep) Zzzzz...  
  
Shantei: Shitface! He's asleep...huh? (Looks to the garage door)  
  
BANG, BANG!!!  
  
Albert: Now what in the name of- (Get flattened by the door)  
  
Aya: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!  
  
Doel: Chickyfy her!!!  
  
Yuna: WEEEEEE!!!! (Runs and lands on Doel's back)  
  
Doel: We have to Chickyfy her!!! Get off of me women!  
  
Yuna: You have to...not us. That was fun can we do it again!  
  
Aya: Lavitz!!!!(Crying and cuddles and shudders beside him)  
  
Lavitz: What the? You're the catfight kid. Why are you crying?  
  
Aya: They.wanna CHICKYFY ME!!!!WAHHHHH!!!(Bawls into his shirt)  
  
Fifi: WHAT! You want to CHICKYFY HER! That's only for Chicken slaves!!!! Not non-chicken slaves!!! Where's Ssp47? She's second in command!!  
  
Ssp47: Fifi!!! We've got a major problem!! Chicken aircrafts are heading for this house!!! We have to arm everyone!!!  
  
Fifi: DAMN! Sorry to leave you huggy, but duty calls! (Runs outside for a moment)  
  
Aya: (Trembles) I want my daddy!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Adraia: Its okay, we'll survive...you got Author magic right?  
  
Aya: I don' know how to use it!!!  
  
Shantei: I'll teach you in the next chapter!  
  
Aya: Okay...  
  
Dart: (Running away from Shana) We're all gonna die!!!!  
  
Shana: Maybe just you!!!!  
  
Kongol: Kongol needs larger toilet.  
  
Everyone: WWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Lavitz: I want me Halberd back...  
  
POP!  
  
Lavitz: WOAH!  
  
Aya: How'd that happen...?  
  
Ssp47: Dunno, but we need to make an egg bombing shelter!  
  
Yuna: Everyone to the basement!!  
  
Fifi: Somebody! A little helps here... (Carrying a HUGE box)  
  
Lloyd: Here, I'll help you.  
  
Fifi: Thanks cutie!  
  
Everyone: (Goes into the basement where more Chickenater machines are placed)  
  
Aya: How's these get down here?  
  
Doel: I got em' here, while you were watching SIGNS!!  
  
Shantei: Ohhh!! Well, where are the weapons?  
  
Fifi: Right here! (Lifts the lid of the HUGE box)  
  
Everyone: Ooh!  
  
Ssp47: Okay, here are the instructions on how to use each of your weapons of analyzing Chickens! Also on Destroying them...Get ready!  
  
Dart: Chicken Flamer? Oh...fire...  
  
Shana: Light rod?  
  
Albert: Wonder Book!!!  
  
Meru: I've got Sugar Lens!  
  
Rose: I have been forgotten...oh well; here we go...Cheese Whip.  
  
Haschel: Blink, Blink...Sports illustrated?  
  
Shantei: Ooh!!! I've got a Sugar Dagger!!  
  
Aya: Whu? The heck.? Is this thingy a controller and car?  
  
Lodis: Mehheheh, my precious computer monitor ray.  
  
Adraia: Giant FORKS!!! WOOHOO!^-^  
  
Doel: My ChickenCannon...excellent.  
  
Yuna: Okay, I've got my Bazookas!  
  
Ssp47: I've got my Seed whip! Made of Mustard and bird seed!  
  
Fifi: AND I got my Pixie Stick! Everyone! Put on a tinfoil hat!  
  
Everyone: (Puts on Tinfoil hats)  
  
Lavitz: What about me?!?  
  
Fifi: OH! Huggy, I'm sorry...but there's no more...wait, what this? OH! You can have this weapon!!!  
  
Lavitz: (Reads) Young Grasshoppa? The hell?  
  
Ssp47: Deal with it!! Have Aya or somebody else protect you!!!  
  
Yuna: Lloyd here! You can have my extra Bombing gun!  
  
Lloyd: DUDE!  
  
Shantei: (Glares from afar)  
  
Fifi: LET'S KICKS SOME CHICKENASS!  
  
Everyone: (Raises their weapons) YEAH! (Charges outside)  
  
: Outside:  
  
Chickens: PREPARE CLUCK FOR BATTLE!!!!! (They all charge as well and head for the house only to have the LOD and the Chickenaters, and also the house dudes blocking their way.)  
  
Fifi: Ready Doel! Aim!!!  
  
Doel: Aiming! (Aims his cannon at the heard of Chickens) FIRE!!!  
  
BOOM!  
  
Chickens: Cluck...B-BWHACK!!!  
  
Lavitz: Okay...let's see how this little thing works... (Closes Eyes and aims the Young Grasshoppa at another group of chickens) This is for controlling me!  
  
A beam of light and darkness shoots out of the Young Grasshoppa and DESTROYS the group of Chickens.  
  
Lavitz: WOAH! I like this little thing!!!(Starts shooting random Chickens)  
  
Aya: Okay...here we go! (Moves the stick on the controller controlling the car and hits and runs over chickens and blood splatters all over the place) Eewwww!!!! COOL!!!!  
  
Meru: Die! DIE! (Burning the chickens with her sugar lens and her magic combined)  
  
Dart: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!!DIE IN MY FLAME!!!WAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!! (Running around like an insane lunatic and flaming every single Chicken and also Trying to kill Shana.)  
  
Shantei: (Is having fun stabbing random Chickens and also paying no attention to us)  
  
Adraia: WAHAHAH! DINNER!!! (Running around collecting dead and alive chickens and stabbing and stuffing them into his bag.)  
  
Lodis: (Shooting every single Chicken in view and also tries to kill Lavitz and Lloyd from time to time.)  
  
Lavitz and Lloyd: Watch it!!!  
  
Fifi: You are messing with my HUGGIES!!!  
  
Lodis: Sorry. (Resumes killing chickens)  
  
Ssp47: Taste the poison seeds my little Chickies!!! HAHAHHAHA!!!  
  
Yuna: BOOM! Tee hee! This is fun! (Blows up some ground and also Chickens...)  
  
So, everyone...just keeps on killing Chickens till they retreat or just die in battle.  
  
: After battle in the house:  
  
Lodis: THAT WAS AWSOME!!!  
  
Adraia: I got dinner ready in a minute!! (Runs to the Kitchen)  
  
Lavitz: Can I keep this?? (Points at the Young Grasshoppa in his hand)  
  
Ssp47: NO! Who knows what kind of danger you'll be! Now anyway, we have to get you guys and ourselves Chicken-Rayed! Then we go to sleep, who wants first watch!  
  
Yuna: I do!!!  
  
Shantei: ME! OH!! ME!!!!  
  
Meru: ME!!  
  
Lloyd: I guess me as well...  
  
Fifi: Alright, lets all head to the basement.  
  
: After the basement of Chicken-Rayed thingy happened everyone...is like kinda sleeping...i think:  
  
Haschel: ZZZZ...  
  
Dart: Mmh...Fire...  
  
Albert: Library...books...Emille...  
  
Aya: (sound asleep, curled up beside Lavitz)  
  
Fifi: (Also sound asleep, curled up on Lavitz's other side)  
  
Kongol: (Still in Bathroom)  
  
Ssp47: (Lying on the couch and sleeping like a baby)  
  
Lavitz: (Sleeping beside two girls who call him Lavi and Huggy on each side of him)  
  
Adraia: (Snoring)  
  
Lodis: (Snoring)  
  
Doel: (curled in a ball)  
  
Miranda: %$&$$&$*$ZZZZZZ... (As usual, swearing in her sleep)  
  
: Outside it is warm:  
  
Meru: I like it when it's warm!  
  
Shantei: (Yawn) don't chickens like heat?  
  
Yuna: No, they detest it, that's what our knowledge shows.  
  
Lloyd: (Staring at the sky)  
  
Yuna: Do you even know what us Chickenaters are?  
  
Shantei: Not really, explain please.  
  
Yuna; Okay! Ever since we found out that the outer planets had begun to form life, we've been studying them. As you know, we found out Alien like Chickens started emerging from the planets and so we found ever little thing we could do to stop them, in case they were hostile.  
  
Lloyd: And they are hostile, right?  
  
Yuna: Exactly.  
  
Meru: This doesn't make any sense! I mean, why would Alien Chickens want to kill us?  
  
Yuna: Dunno, they just started attacking...so yeah!  
  
Lloyd: ZZZZ...  
  
Shantei: Damn wingly, he fell asleep.  
  
Meru: I'm tires too...i haven't had mush candy today... (Falls asleep)  
  
Yuna: No what? Tomorrow, some of us are gonna set a trap for the root of the problem...we just recently found out, that the chickens comes from a huge TREE in the western bound forest. The rest of you are gonna find a new place, cuz...i know they will bomb the house.  
  
Shantei: Okay, I'll help with the relocating...Aya needs to learn how to use her author magic...  
  
Yuna: We should probably get some sleep! Nighty night!  
  
Shantei: Night...  
  
And so, the plans for the chickenating begin tomorrow. What will Aya say...about having to relocate a new home...she lives in a good damn mansion for god sakes! And will the plan be a success! Find out next time in Around the World!!!  
  
P.S: Tell me if I should continue! Please!! And also review if you wanna be in it, or something.well adios!! Thanks!!! 


	3. We have a problem!

Hey everybody!!! Today is gonna be a little funny...I hope. Anyways, I like to thank everyone for reviewing my fic and stuff...here are the names: Icewater_Angel, Freefall, Striker, Ssp47, Lodis...and others peoples too!!! Thanks a lot! Now here's chapter 3!!  
Chapter 3: A problem?  
  
: Early in the Morning:  
  
Fifi: Ok...we can't let anyone know where we went, we need someone to stay and make sure they DO NOT follow us...Mission will start at 7:00, so not screw this up!  
  
Doel, Yuna, Ssp47, and Lodis: Yeah!  
  
: Inside:  
  
Lloyd: I wan...my momm...y...  
  
Adraia: Chickenfeed...  
  
Aya: Shantei...come on...lets go make breakfast for everybody!  
  
Shantei: Okay, and we'll also use Author Magic!! I'll teach you the way of  
  
Author Magic in cooking!  
  
Aya: Okay...this way! (Both girls sneak away from the sleeping group, including Adraia)  
  
: Kitchen:  
  
Shantei: okay, get the eggs and ham. Also start the stove!  
  
Aya: Alrighty!! (Goes to the cupboards and collects all the stuff for cooking) Do we need sugar?  
  
Shantei and Meru: YES!  
  
Shantei: Meru!?! When did you wake up?  
  
Meru: Just now...when I heard the word sugar!  
  
Aya: Okay, lets us begin! (Puts fist up into the air and laughs)  
  
Meru: She's insane...  
  
: Living Room:  
  
Lavitz: (Rolls over and falls off the couch) AHH!  
  
Shana: Good morning! (Sits up and walks to the bathroom also stepping on Lavitz's body)  
  
Lavitz: My...pain...  
  
Lloyd: YAWN!!!! I NEED COFFEE!!!  
  
Dart: Get it yourself! (Rolls over onto side and covers himself with everyone's blankets)  
  
Everyone: DART!  
  
Albert: Give back my blanky! (Grabs his blanky)  
  
Everyone: (Gets up and runs to the bathroom before a prancing Shana gets there first...and again...sniff...also stepping on Lavitz)  
  
Lavitz: Uhh... (Unconscious)  
  
Aya: Everyone, what do you want for breakfast!!! (Looks around the room then at dart then at Lavitz on the ground) LAVITZ!!!!  
  
Lavitz: (Wakes up) what the?  
  
Aya: You okay? Lavi wake up!!! (Shakes him)  
  
Lavitz: I'm awake...I'm awake!!! What are you asking for?  
  
Aya: What you guys want for breakfast?  
  
Lavitz: Really? Well...uh, I think for me...coffee and scrambled eggs w/ ham.  
  
Aya: OKAY!!! I'll be back!! Tell everyone to head for the kitchen after they wash up!! Including you! (Flicks his forehead and runs into he kitchen doors)  
  
Lavitz: What the heck was that about?  
  
Dart: ZZZZZZZ  
  
Lavitz: (Throws a pillow at Darts face) Shut-up!!!  
  
: Outside:  
  
Lodis: Can I have a better weapon?  
  
Fifi: Yah yah...all the new recruits in the Chickenaters get new weapons!!  
  
Lodis: WOOHOO!!! (Jumps and does a backflip)  
  
Ssp47: (Whispers) did we really have ta recruit him?  
  
Yuna: Of course!  
  
Doel: I'm hungry, let's get food and go!  
  
Fifi: You sound like Kongol!  
  
Yuna: I hate Kongol!!!  
  
Ssp47: What ever happened to that big giant?  
  
Yuna: Well...after he was in the old bathroom for quite sometime...I,  
  
well...hehe, blew him up?  
  
Lodis: DUDE!  
  
Doel: WHAT!  
  
Yuna: He was stinking' the whole damn house up!!!  
  
Ssp47: (Pats Yuna's shoulder) GO JOB!!! PREMOTION!!  
  
Lodis: What about me?  
  
Doel: Welcome to the guy's don't get promotions...  
  
Lodis: WHAT!!!! NO FAIR!!! You can't do that!!!  
  
Ssp47: Oh, yes I can!! I'm the second in command!  
  
Lodis: You...GIRL! (Stomps into the house)  
  
Girls: (sigh) MEN!  
  
Doel: What?  
  
: Inside house:  
  
Lavitz: (Sniff sniff) What smells good!  
  
Aya: (Pops head out from kitchen) Breakfast!  
  
Lavitz: Oh...food... (Stomach growls, waking Dart up as well)  
  
Aya and Dart: O_O  
  
Lavitz: What! I was dead for how long?  
  
Lodis: No kidding...I wish you were dead!  
  
Lavitz: Okay, little boy! Lets take this outside!  
  
Lodis: Little!!! You're on Knight-boy!  
  
Lodis and Lavitz: (March outside to fight)  
  
Aya: O_O  
  
Dart: I thought Lavitz was more civil then that! (Gets up and walks to the kitchen)  
  
Aya: I should tell Shantei! (Runs into kitchen)  
  
: Outside:  
  
Doel: What are YOU doing out here!  
  
Lavitz: Shut-up! (Glares at him)  
  
Lodis: Yes! Please do! (Glares at him)  
  
Doel: Whoa! Juvenile eyes!! AHHH!! (Runs inside)  
  
Lodis: Dude! For once, I'm actually glad you're with me!  
  
Lavitz: Don't talk to me...  
  
Fifi: LAVITZ!!! (Glomps him)  
  
Lavitz: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs in circles and hit the door and falls over)  
  
Fifi: EKK!! EMERGANCY! EMERGENCY!  
  
Lodis: I WIN!!!  
  
Yuna: I'll help you! (Helps Fifi drag an unconscious Lavitz inside)  
  
Ssp47: Uh-oh...Aya's gonna have a fit when she finds out you almost killed Lavitz!  
  
Lodis: I didn't kill him! I did nothing!  
  
Ssp47: (Grins evilly) Oh...that's not what we said though...mehhee!^-^  
  
Lodis: I didn't kill him!!! (Runs inside with Ssp47 walking behind him)  
  
: Inside...again:  
  
Fifi: EMERGANCY! EMERGANCY! We have an EMERGANCY!  
  
Aya, Shantei, and Meru: WHAT!?!  
  
Fifi: LODIS HURT LAVITZ!!!!!! (Drags him to the bed)  
  
Lavitz: Uh...  
  
Aya: LAVITZ!!!! (cries loudly)  
  
Fifi: Emergency room!! Aya, I need your help! You too Shana!  
  
Aya: (Sniff) Okay...  
  
Shana: Right!  
  
Shantei: What about me and Meru?  
  
Meru: Yah!  
  
Fifi: I'll ask for you later!  
  
Shantei and Meru: OK! ^_^  
  
: Emergency room appears out of nowhere)  
  
Fifi: Water...  
  
Aya: (Hands water) what's the water for?  
  
Shana: (Takes the water from Fifi and splashes Lavitz making him wake up and fall of the bed)  
  
Lavitz: Pretty stars...(Gets up and dizzily walks out)  
  
Fifi, Shana, and Aya: O_o  
  
Shantei: What the hell happened to him! I thought I was scary but...you should see him!  
  
Aya: LAVITZ! (Runs to him)  
  
Lavitz: ...  
  
Lloyd: You guys traumatized him...!!  
  
Lavitz: (Looks at Lloyd and latches onto his leg and tries to chew him) GARR!!  
  
Lloyd: AHHHH!!! Rabid Lavitz!!! (Tries to pry him off but only gets his hand bitten) AHHH!!!  
  
Aya: Bad Lavitz! Let Lloyd go! (Slaps Lavitz's head)  
  
Others: O_O  
  
Lavitz: O_o (Jumps up and runs to the corner trying to get away from Aya) Leamme alone!!!!  
  
Aya: Ok...what wrong with you!  
  
Lavitz: I...I... (Looks around cautiously) See...dead people!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Adraia: WHERE!!! (Takes out a gun)  
  
Lodis: OI! (Slaps forehead)  
  
Shantei: Dang it! He's down to 100...  
  
Lodis: YES!  
  
Yuna :( Creeping away slowly)  
  
Ssp47: Now...where do you think you're going missy!  
  
Yuna: To find Doel?  
  
Doel; I'M right here...  
  
Lavitz: (Leaps from the wall and clutches to Doel's waist) SAVE ME!  
  
Doel: GET THE ^ %($%(*&^%$( HELL OFFA ME!!! YOU *^%$^%$$% LUNATIC!!!  
  
Lavitz: AHHHH!! MOMMA NO! (Still has a death grip on Doel's waist while been pried off)  
  
Aya: Hehehe, Doel got glomped!! ^_^  
  
Albert: Wow...  
  
Rose: That was magnificent!! Albert said less then two words!  
  
Albert: I did not you incompetent fool! (Bitch slaps rose)  
  
Rose: O_O You little ^$*&^$*&$*^$!! (kicks the living %(& out of Albert)  
  
Everyone: FIGHT!  
  
Doel: A little help here?  
  
Fifi: Ok...Lavitz? Can you kindly get off of Doel now? Please?  
  
Lavitz: (Stares at Fifi with wide eyes) NO!  
  
Adraia: Insanity boy... (Shudders)  
  
Aya: Houston, we have a problem!  
  
Meru: WHERE! (Looks around)  
  
Shantei: No...Houston is a place!  
  
Meru: Awww...  
  
Lavitz: AHHH!! (Leaps off of Doel and clings to the ceiling fan and is going in circles)  
  
Dart: Come down man! You're going to hurt yourself!  
  
Lavitz: NO!!! (Screams)  
  
Everyone: _  
  
Aya: LAVITZ!!!  
  
Fifi: GET DOWN!!!  
  
Lavitz: (Shudders but doesn't move) NEVER!!!  
  
Lodis: H has gone...insane!  
  
Lavitz: (Glares at everyone) Leave me be! You pathetic mortals!! No ghost shall hath thee!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Aya: Lavitz...  
  
Yuna: You ARE a ghost!  
  
Lavitz: AHHHHH!!! (Falls from the fan and dashes outside)  
  
Everyone: AHH! He's LOOSE!  
Meheheheheh...i made him insane!!! WHAHHAHAHAH!!! So, what did you think? What does the chickens have to do with this...is it the water? Meh, oh well. Here ya go!! I'll update this one and Insanity Re-written very soon! 


	4. Rabid by Numbers

Hiya everyone!! So...you actually liked that chappie!! Mhehehe, I hope to do more of On Angels Wings and finally I have come up with some ideas for Forever Lost if you people haven't forgotten about it...OH WELL! ^_^ Of to torture the Lod group!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own LOD!! AHHH (I wish I owned Lavitz...sniff) Hehehe!  
Chapter 4: Rabid by Numbers  
  
Aya: Ok... (Walks around and is running a hole in the floor) How...do we get Lavitz back inside the house and put in a straight jacket?  
  
Lodis: BASH THE ^%*^$*$ KNIGHT OVER THRE ^&$*$*^ HEAD!!!  
  
Shantei: Has Miranda taught you this! (Points at Miranda who is smiling evilly)  
  
Miranda: I &^($*^$(* Didn't do anything!  
  
Lloyd: Ok...we can I get me a gun and tissue paper!  
  
Fifi: Why do ya need tissue paper! I NEED TISSUE PAPER!!!  
  
Albert: Why would an insane child like you need a fluffy white tissue paper?  
  
Fifi: Lavitz...GLOMPED DOEL!!! (Cries loudly)  
  
Dart: He didn't mean it! I mean...Lavitz has gone insane...he could glomp any of use... (Shudders and looks around the room)  
  
Yuna; YEAH! We have to find him before he glomps us!  
  
Meru: What if he just tries to eat use?  
  
Haschel: Cheese...(Drools)  
  
Aya: EWWW!!!! HASCHEL!!! (Slaps him)  
  
Adraia: Where's Anya? She can stop him! I mean, he married her!  
  
Shantei: Good point... ALRIGHT! We gonna hunt us a Knight!  
  
Fifi, Aya: NOO!! DON'T KILL LAVITZ!!  
  
A shadow wanders by with an axe in hand.  
  
Everyone: AHHHHH!!!!(Runs away)  
  
Shana: What? I was only getting some weapons...(Hold up the axe)  
  
: OUTSIDE in the Lawn:  
  
Albert: Where is everyone? Uh-oh...I'm all alone, there's nobody here beside me!!! (Sings)  
  
Miranda: Shut the &^$*$^%*I$ UP!!!  
  
Albert: I am not alone! (Hugs Miranda's leg)  
  
Miranda: AH! Get this &^$(&^$ KING OF MY *&%(*& LEG!!!  
  
Lodis: WHAHA! This is precious and funny!  
  
Rose: How did I end up with these idiots...  
  
: OUTSIDE in the driveway:  
  
Aya: I want my mommy! (Clings to Doel's arm)  
  
Doel: Little child, let go! (Vein appears in the forehead)  
  
Ssp47: Aww...just let her have her fun! (Slaps Doel's back)  
  
Doel: (Twitch, twitch)  
  
Aya: Mommy...  
  
: OUTSIDE in the playground)  
  
Meru: WEE!!! (Jumps off the swing and land perfectly in the dirt)  
  
Shantei: Great...we're stuck with a cheese machine and gay boy...  
  
Dart: WEE!! (Slides down the slide)  
  
Haschel: (Still drooling) Cheese...  
  
Shantei: God...save us!  
  
: INSIDE the house garage:  
  
Fifi: I need my night vision goggles and my glowing pixie sticks!  
  
Yuna: this is pretty freaky...  
  
Adraia: How'd I get stuck with two girls!  
  
Shana: You guys alright?  
  
Group: AHHH! O_O Shana?  
  
Shana: YUP! (Hold up and axe) This I found for protecting!  
  
Group: O_o  
  
: INSIDE the living room shredding can be heard)  
  
Voice: MUWHAHAHAHHAHAH!!! (Shreds the couch)  
  
: Lawn:  
  
Miranda: I want my LAWYER!  
  
Albert: I'm not alone! I'm not alone! I'm not alone! I'm not alone! (Giggling like a little girl)  
  
Lodis: Can someone shoot him?  
  
Miranda: I wish I ^%*^$*& could!  
  
Lodis: Ookay...don't mind me... (Whistles lowly)  
  
: Park:  
  
Meru: Hey...didn't Lavitz go outside?  
  
Shantei: Uh-oh...we are DOOMED! I think it is wise to go back inside!  
  
Dart: No ^$*& Sherlock!  
  
Shantei: _O W-what did you say?  
  
Dart: Uh, uh! NOTHING! Whahahha! (Pulls out a flamethrower and runs toward the house)  
  
Haschel: OHH...a fondue...  
  
Meru and Shantei: OI! (Both slap foreheads)  
  
: Driveway:  
  
Aya: I want...fuzzy kitty... (Thinks of Cray for Breath of Fire IV)  
  
Doel: CHILD, get...off...of...me...  
  
Ssp47: Oh...nice one Doel, little calm voice from the Untouchable KING of KanZAS!  
  
Doel: What did you say!!! (Whips around on Ssp47 and stares at her) Tell me!  
  
Ssp47: NOTHING! (Runs to the window of the house and jumps in)  
  
Aya: Me thinks she forgot us...(Looks around and sees a figure approaching) D-doel...DOEL!!!  
  
Doel: what! (Looks and screams loud as a little baby and so do Aya)  
  
: Garage:  
  
Fifi: Did you hear SOMETHING?  
  
Yuna: Yes...a scream from outside...could Lavitz have gotten them?  
  
Adraia: Hope so! (Smiles)  
  
Fifi: Idiot! (Slaps Adraia with a pixie stick she found) NONE shall harm Lavitz!  
  
Shana: But...he's gone insane...  
  
Yuna: YEAH! He could kill us all!  
  
Fifi: Hmm...To the upstairs!  
  
Yuna: Whhhyyyyy!!! (Screams as she's pulled into the darkness)  
  
Group: O_O (SCREAMS LOUSLY AND RUNS TO THE LIVING ROOM)  
  
Voice: twelve more to go...BUWHAHAHAHH!!!!  
  
: Living room:  
  
Everyone in there: AHH!! HEY! (Looks at everyone)  
  
Shantei: Where's Aya?  
  
Albert: Where's my poor excuse for an Uncle?  
  
Lodis: where the hell is Yuna?  
  
Haschel: I ate her...  
  
Meru: EWW!!!! (Drop kicks Haschel)  
  
Everyone: ^. ^ Woo!  
  
Lloyd: What cha all doing? (Chews on couch)  
  
Everyone: _  
  
Lloyd: What?  
  
Rose: Why are you eating the couch!?!  
  
Lloyd: Cuz it's yummy.  
  
Shantei: Eww...damnit you ^$(*&$ wingly!  
  
Everyone: (Stares at Shantei)  
  
Shantei: STOP STARING!  
  
Everyone: (looks away)  
  
Lodis: Okay...where'd the others go?  
  
Ssp47: Last time I saw Doel and Aya was outside in the driveway!  
  
Adraia: And the last time we saw Yuna was in the garage being pulled into the darkness...  
  
Fifi: (Thinks hard) Oww...Okie! Maybe Lavitz is trying to pose as the guys from Murder by Numbers! But instead MURDERS IS CAHGED TO RABID!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Meru: Is that a bad thing?  
  
Rose; Yes, it is! He could kill any of us!  
  
Ssp47: We have Chickens to worry about!  
  
Dart: First we have to purify Lavitz!  
  
Lloyd: Someone could act as Bait?  
  
Everyone: (Blinks and looks at Lloyd)  
  
Lloyd: NOT ME!!! (Tries to ruin but is tackled by Adraia and Lodis and is now ties up) THIS IS NOT LEGAL!  
  
Miranda: Shut the ^$*^%$^% UP! (Puts duck tape on his mouth)  
  
Shana: That should shut him uppppppppp!!!!! (Is pulled to the ceiling and though it)  
  
Everyone: (Looks up) O_O  
  
Meru: He's a ghost...remember?  
  
Lodis: DAMNIT! Where's my rifle!  
  
Adraia: Where's my fork!  
  
Shantei: I'm HUNGRY!  
  
Everyone but Shantei: O_O  
  
Shantei: I am...  
  
Lloyd: MHHHHHH!!! (Lifts his head to the stairs)  
  
Everyone: (Looks at the stairs to see a Glowing Lavitz with yellow eyes)  
  
Lodis: And I thought Aya was weird!  
  
Lavitz: ...  
  
Shantei: Lavitz? How's about you just give everyone back now...Kay?  
  
Lavitz: ...  
  
Fifi: Huggy?  
  
Ssp47: Uh...oh!  
  
Everyone shudders in fear as the silent but Rabid Lavitz walks down the stairs slowly.  
  
Voice: Hath no fear! STRIKER IS HERE!!! (Net falls from the ceiling onto Lavitz as he falls down the stairs cursing like a wild Miranda)  
  
Lavitz: &^$%#*^#%^*#*^^%$(^&#*%$#$#*^%#*^%$#^$ NET *&%%^&(&$^%$(^$%*^%$#%^#(*^_((^)%&^%$#^%*$#%^$%$#*^%$#^%#^%#%#$*^%$#^% PEOPLE!!!&*&^)*^&)^*&^*& LAWYER!  
  
Striker: Hahahaha! Sorry, but man! You were reeking with evil!  
  
Lloyd: (Eats off duck tape) YOU!!!!  
  
Striker: (Turns around and stares at Lloyd) Hehehe...I'm back...my little wingly friend! (Laughs insanely)  
  
Lloyd: AHH!!! (Screams as Striker drop kicks him to the wall)  
  
Fifi: (Claps loudly as everyone looks at her) what?  
  
Everyone but Striker who is still in pose: OI! (Slaps foreheads)  
Okay, short chappie...i know. Well! I hope they find us soon! It's getting a little crapped in here and now I have ta sit on Doel's lap!!!  
  
Doel: I want my lawyer!  
  
Yuna: Wee! This is fun! (Starts to sing the yellow submarine)  
  
Doel: AHH! Evil children! (Shakes with fury)  
  
Aww...poor Doely...Well! There ya have it! Another chappie! OF AROUND THE WORLD!! Hay...i want you guys to pick the next fic for me to start...i have no clue!! THANK YOU!!! (Starts to run off but is hit by a truck) X_x 


	5. Chicken's from the Tree!

Okay!! Here is my insane fic...chappie 5!!!  
Chapter 5: Chickens from the Tree  
  
Striker: In ya go! Sorry bout this Lavitz!  
  
Lavitz: GARR!!! *Tries to bite Striker's hand off*  
  
Striker: AH! *Slaps Lavitz and shuts the cage door*  
  
Shantei: Did he give you rabies?  
  
Ssp47: Did he give you a fang bite?  
  
Striker: NO and NO! He just tied to bite me...  
  
Fifi: Poor Insane Lavitz...  
  
Lodis: Keep him in there! *Points to the cage*  
  
Adraia: He's insane because he thinks Lavitz will bite him for hating him  
  
Lodis: He will *Looks around the room*  
  
Lloyd: I will! *Latches onto Lodis and bites him in the leg and stays on*  
  
Lodis: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Runs to where the guns are held but is paralyzed because of Lloyd's Poison* Erg...  
  
Meru: COOL! *Dances the boogie dance*  
  
Rose: I want my popcorn now!  
  
Shantei: Who said anything about popcorn, we have ta find the others first!!  
  
Adraia: Yah! Aya's our friend! And Yuna and also...well Doel's just big and scary.  
  
Fifi: GAH! *Stomps on Adraia* Untouchable one is NOT scary!  
  
Ssp47: He's awesome!  
  
Miranda: ^&*%$&$*^%$* KING *&%(&%(%&^ GET OFF ^%)*&%)&^%)(&^ HELP!!!!  
  
Albert: No...*Purrs*  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Lavitz: GARRR!!!! RAGRR!!!! *Screams like a banshee*  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Lavitz: *still screaming*  
  
Shantei: I have a bomb and I'm not afraid to use it!  
  
Lavitz: GAR?  
  
Ssp47: My radio is picking up something!  
  
Fifi: Chicken?  
  
Ssp47: No...Screams! From upstairs in Aya's room!  
  
Everyone: *Runs upstairs except for Lloyd and Lodis and also an insane Lavitz who is currently drooling*  
  
: UPSTAIRS:  
  
Doel: I want out of here!  
  
Aya: Oh shud-up! I am comfortable!  
  
Yuna: I want outta here too! It's all cramped. Shows what an insane Lavitz can do...  
  
Aya: Poor Lavitz...the water! It was the water!! *Thinks*  
  
Doel: Water?  
  
Aya: When me Fifi and Shana were fixing Lavitz, Shana passed water...and...HU!!! *Eyes widen*  
  
Yuna and Doel: What???  
  
Aya: The water was contaminated!!!  
  
Yuna: -__o I thought it was important  
  
Doel: I drink contaminated Water! ^_^  
  
Aya and Yuna: O_o  
  
Doel: What?  
  
Voices: One, Two, THREE!!! *Boom!!*  
  
Aya, Yuna and Doel: AHHH!! *Fall over*  
  
Fifi: Hahaha! We have come to the rescue!!  
  
Ssp47: Hey...i said that they were upstairs...*Water forms in eyes*  
  
Aya: We're saved!!! Wait...where's Lavitz?  
  
Yuna: Get Offa me DOEL!!!! *Is squished under his weight*  
  
Doel: I think I sat on something.  
  
Fifi and Ssp47: Yuna!! *Pull on her arms and get her out of under Doel's weight*  
  
Yuna: @_@  
  
Aya: Oh boy...where's Lavitz!!!  
  
Shantei: In a cage downstairs tied up in a straight jacket! ^_^  
  
Adraia: And Lloyd is currently eating Lodis...  
  
Aya: Oh my GOD!!! *Runs downstairs with everyone behind her*  
  
: DOWNSTAIRS:  
  
Lavitz: *Still drooling*  
  
Lodis: AHHHH!!! Get Offa me!!! *Starts crying*  
  
Lloyd: Yummy! *Keeps chewing*  
  
Aya: O_O  
  
Yuna: This happened??? Wow *Looks around and it lands on Lloyd* NO! *Jumps*  
  
Fifi: She's known for that...  
  
Yuna: Leave him alone Lloyd!!! *Drop kicks him into the ceiling fan*  
  
Lloyd: Uh...*Falls and is now unconscious*  
  
Ssp47: That's gonna hurt after...  
  
Dart: Well, good thing he's unconscious...I'm thirsty...  
  
Aya, Yuna and Doel: NOO!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Dart: Why not? *Starts to go to the fridge, but is tackled by Aya*  
  
Aya: NO! You'll go crazy!!  
  
Dart: Get off of me!!! *Whines about lawyers and money*  
  
Aya: -_- men are such babies...LAVITZ!  
  
Lavitz: *Looks at Aya and grins happily* Ha he...  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Lodis: Hello...i am bleeding here!!!  
  
Rose: We haven't noticed! *Drop kicks Lodis*  
  
Lodis: AHHH!! *Flies into the ceiling and then screams and falls down* don't kick me up there! Leave me alone! Aghh!! *Runs under the table and shivers*  
  
Albert: What is so wrong with upstairs?  
  
Lodis: C-chickens...  
  
Lavitz: *Still smiling*  
  
Aya: Lavitz? You want some sugar???  
  
Shantei: SUGAR!!! *Looks around as well as Fifi and Meru*  
  
Aya: I'm joking *Whispering to the them* Okay, Lavitz? You want sugar??  
  
Lavitz: * Nods head up and down a lot* Uh-huh!  
  
Aya: Here! *Hands a bag of (Sugar) to Lavitz and smiles*  
  
Lavitz: *Eats the (Sugar) and faints*  
  
Fifi: LAVITZ!!! HUGGY! What you do to him!!!  
  
Aya: a little thingy I made up. To counter the effects of the Water of Hemline. A kind of disease!  
  
Fifi: Oh...hehehe. ^_^  
  
Meru: Where's the real sugar???  
  
Shantei: I dunno, but we have ta find it!!!  
  
Adraia: GUYS!! Look outside!!  
  
Everyone except Lavitz, Lloyd and Lodis look outside.  
  
Aya: WOW! *Stares at a BIG huge...miny van* It's small...  
  
Shantei: Wait...* Goes outside*  
  
Aya and Fifi and Yuna and ssp47 follow.  
  
Shantei: *Jumps inside and falls back outside* AHA H AH!!! Look at it in there!!!!  
  
Aya: *Looks inside* Wow!!! Look at this place!!! *Stares at the now oversized inside of the miny van*  
  
Yuna: Let's get everyone and our stuff inside!! Oh...Uh Aya...  
  
Fifi: WE...uh...have ta...  
  
Ssp47: Leave your...house and make it go boom...  
  
Aya: O_O  
  
Shantei: UH-OH! Runaway!! *Runs into the Van*  
  
Aya: *BOOM*  
  
Yuna, Fifi and SSp47: EKKKKK!! *Run inside of the mansion to get the others*  
  
Aya: *Huff huff huff...* my...house will be gone soon...sniff...*Jumps into Van*  
  
Shantei: You let off a little steam?? Hehe?  
  
Aya: Yah...  
  
Everyone: *Piles into the now oversized inside van* WOW!! O_O  
  
Dart: There's a Jacuzzi in here!!! SWEET!  
  
Albert: Look at all the books and wonderful accessories!! *Hugs the bookshelf*  
  
Miranda: &^ (&^$^ (&^$ let me see the & %&^(%&&^$( Fridge!!  
  
Lloyd: @_@ *Still unconscious*  
  
Rose: *Kicks Lloyd* Stupid Wingly!  
  
Doel: I want the driver's seat!  
  
Greham: NO ME!!! *Pops out of nowhere*  
  
Everyone: AHH!! Whata re you doing here!!  
  
Greham: I jumped in and now I WANT THE DRAVER'S SEAT!!! *Glares at Doel*  
  
Doel: *Glares and makes Greham faint* Muwahaha...  
  
Fifi: I wanna drive! I'm old enough!!!  
  
Lavitz: *Wakes up* Uh...my head...  
  
Fifi and Aya: LAVITZ!!!  
  
Lavitz: AHH! YOU'S!!!! *Cowers in the corner of the cage*  
  
Aya: Aww...cute kitty.  
  
Fifi: Fluffy kitty...  
  
Lavitz: *Twitch twitch*  
  
Shantei: Okay okay! Knock it off, your scary him to death!  
  
Aya and Fifi: Awwwrrr.  
  
Yuna: Teehee!  
  
Ssp47: I get to drive!  
  
Yuna: NO me!!  
  
Dart: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Dart: I'm trying to relax!!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Albert: Ehehe...  
  
Rose: I'll DRIVE! *Jumps into the driver's seat*  
  
Aya: Do you know how too???  
  
Adraia: I do!! *Puts hand up in the air and waves*  
  
Lodis: @_@  
  
Ssp47: OKAY! Rose head toward the Chicken Tree!  
  
Rose: Where's the Chicken Tree?  
  
Meru: There! Over there! NO!! Over there!! *Points to all over the place*  
  
Rose: Be quiet wingly  
  
Meru: -__-  
  
Shantei: Meany old hag!! *%&^% Slap Rose*  
  
Rose: Why you little!!  
  
Aya: NO FIGHT! ROSE DRIVE NOW!!! *Points to the road that leads into the forest*  
  
Rose: *Mumbles* Yes...master...  
  
Aya: I heard that!!!  
  
Fifi: Whoa...she's being evilness...  
  
Aya: AHAHAHHAHAHA!  
  
Lavitz: I can't believe this is happening to me!!! *Curls up and quietly cries*  
  
Lodis: I want my Lawyer!! *has woken up*  
  
Adraia: I am YOUR lawyer!! HAHAHHAHA!!!  
  
Lodis: NOOOOOOOOO!!! *Goes and faints*  
  
Shantei: hahahahahahahha!! *Falls over laughing*  
  
Everyone: *laughs*  
  
Shantei: I'm hungry!  
  
Aya: *mumbles* Bottomless pit...  
  
Fifi: True true...  
  
Lavitz: I want my life to end!!!  
  
Doel: That can be arrange Knight-boy!  
  
Lavitz: Eeep!  
  
Aya: Garr...leave KITTY ALONE!!!  
  
Lavitz: I AM NOT KITTY!!!!!!!!  
Okay! People, here was the next chappie of Around the World. I don't even know why I called it the Chicken's form the Tree...oh well. HEY!! For al those who read this! And haven't reviewed or have read my other fic...please read those!! MUEWHAHAHHAHAHHA!!! Adios!!! 


	6. Kitty

Chapter 6: Kitty!  
  
Okay...we now have a big mini van that looks like an enlarged house or something on the inside. Rose is currently driving while Lavitz is stuck in a cage, Shana, Shantei, Miranda, and Fifi are in the Jacuzzi listening to music, Haschel is like somewhere's, Doel, Greham and Dart are playing PS2...and Meru, Aya, Lodis, and Adraia are playing poker. Lloyd is nibbling on the chair. Yuna and SSp47 are dancing around.  
  
Doel: I win! AHHA! Fools! *Knocks Greham over*  
  
Greham: *glares* I'll win next round!  
  
Aya: No what...we should forget the Chickens and go on a trip somewhere's...  
  
Lavitz: I HAVE TO CERTIANLY AGREE!  
  
Shantei: Shut up dumbass!  
  
Lavitz: Err...  
  
Lloyd: *chomp chomp*  
  
Aya: Eww...*hits Lloyd on the head*  
  
Shantei: GAH! SILVER! *blocks Lloyd from the hits* Errrr...leave my silver alone!  
  
Lloyd: MY COUCH! *hugs the couch*  
  
Everyone: O_o;  
  
Lavitz: He's gone nuts...  
  
Doel: Ah, Let's go...somewhere where it snows.  
  
Shantei: I HATE SNOW!  
  
Doel: That's the point!  
  
Lodis: *snicker* ehehe...  
  
Shantei: Err! *twitch* *kicks Lodis*  
  
Lodis: OWW!!!  
  
Aya: Hahahaha! OKAY! *touches head*  
  
Adraia: Is she...actually thinking?  
  
Rose: SHH! I'm trying to concentrate!  
  
Striker: She's thinking! SHHH!  
  
Lavitz: Joy...  
  
Lodis: *tiptoes up to Aya* WAKE UP!!!!  
  
Aya: RUSSIA!!!  
  
Lodis: AHH! *falls over*  
  
Meru: *Accidentally steps on Lodis*Oops!  
  
Fifi: ^_^  
  
Lavitz: Can I come out now?  
  
Rose: GUYS!  
  
Aya: Hmmm...? What?  
  
Rose: Road Block...  
  
SSp47: DRIVE THOUGH IT!!!  
  
Yuna: YAH!  
  
Rose: *looks to Aya* your van...  
  
Aya: *thinks* Go for it...^_^  
  
Rose: *pushes hard on the pedal and speeds up to over 120*  
  
Everyone except Aya, Lavitz, Lloyd and Rose: *squished to the end of the vehicle*  
  
Lavitz: Glad I'm not...out.  
  
Lloyd: MY COUCH!!*Chomps on the couch*  
  
Aya: Whee!!!!! Faster Rose!  
  
Shantei: We have created a monster...  
  
Lodis: I thought she was insane to begin with...  
  
Adraia: I thought you said she was stupid.  
  
Lavitz: BE GRATEFUL!  
  
Striker: Wow...pretty colours!  
  
Shana: What's wrong with you?  
  
Meru: He's sick! Watch out! *dances up to the front seats and sits with Aya and Rose*  
  
Rose: HOLD ON!!!  
  
The Van...um, speeds off. And now...hehe, were flying in the sky.  
  
Striker: Wee Flying!  
  
Albert: Flying: When a substance is in the air, and floating above ground.  
  
Yuna: *slaps Albert* Hey! Stop acting smart!  
  
Dart: Shhh! Leave Al be.  
  
Lloyd: Couch...*drools*  
  
BEEP BEEP!!!  
  
Shantei: Where's the sound coming from?  
  
Rose: ^_^; Um...the...engine.  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Flying over the Russian border, a Mini Van soars though the sky and lands on ice...Everything has been thrown out and everyone as well.  
  
Aya: *on the ground* Is...Everyone, alright?  
  
Everyone: *groans*  
  
Aya: Take as a yes...  
  
Cage: Mew...  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Lloyd: My couch is safe...what the? *looks down* C-c-c...CAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Aya and Fifi: AWWWW!!!!  
  
Cat: Mew...MEOW! *nuzzles against Aya and Fifi*  
  
Aya: It's so...cute!  
  
Fifi: It's...adorable!  
  
Shantei: It...A CAT!  
  
Lodis: Dogs are better...  
  
Adraia: Ditto...  
  
Yuna: Awww...  
  
Ssp47: I like...i don't know...  
  
Greham: There's something weird about it...it's like yellow with green and silver stripes.  
  
Fifi and Aya: *look at each other* It can't...be...*look at the kitty* Lavitz?  
  
Kitty Lavitz: Mew?  
  
Fifi: *faints*  
  
Aya: Did I do...that?  
  
Shantei: Wow, she does need help.  
  
Albert: Lavitz?  
  
Lloyd: Kitty!!! GAH!!!! *hides behind Rose*  
  
Meru: Cute kitty...*rubs under the neck of the kitty Lavitz*  
  
Kitty Lavitz: Meow...Purr...  
  
Aya: Awwwr... *picks Kitty Lavitz up and cuddles it*  
  
Fifi: *alive* we should get going...its cold  
  
Aya: *puts Kitty Lavitz not Jacket and zips up* There, nice and warm!  
  
Everyone: Let's go!  
  
Everyone leaves the van...and heads to St. Petersburg.  
  
Sorry...very short chappie...I'm thinking slow today...I'm sick. So! Here is chappie! Now! Have fun! Or...you can give some ideas! HAHAH! 


End file.
